coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9342 (3rd January 2018)
Plot It's Carla's birthday although she's in no mood to celebrate. Aidan and Alya tell her about the altercation with the Parker brothers and she shows her support for them. Eileen is depressed about Todd's disappearance. Beth's arm is in a cast. Tyrone overhears Sinead telling her that she can't take much more of Chesney's strange behaviour. Alya berates Luke for his behaviour, just before the police arrive and arrest him for assault. They take him to the station for questioning while Alya arranges for Imran to represent him. Tyrone corners Daniel and calls him a bully, pointing out that Chesney is doing the best for his grieving son while he just makes his life a misery. His words make an impact. Roy gathers the Connors together and gets them to agree to join him in a birthday lunch for Carla in the bistro in the hope that it will persuade her to stay in Weatherfield. Feeling guilty, Daniel calls on Chesney and buries the hatchet with him, admitting there is no CCTV footage. Seb tries to find out from Aidan who is going to get the job to fix the factory roof but gets short shrift. Imran tells the police to investigate the Parker brothers and they will find out they have a history of racism. Roy wraps a mirror that Hayley owned as a present for Carla. Brian tells him that he's moving out but Roy is unperturbed. Phelan pushes Alya for the flat rent and gives her another week. Luke returns having been charged and with a hearing booked for tomorrow. Roy visits a clinic to discuss donating a kidney for Carla and they agree to test him. Alya tells Luke he has to fight the charge. Sophie's intrigued when she comes across a little wire model of a house in the flat and Luke explains that Andy used to make them. In turmoil, Chesney confesses to Sinead that he faked Daniel's supposed attack. Seb begs Faye for another chance but she tells him that while he believes Phelan over Anna, their relationship is dead in the water. Wanting to meet Rana in secret, Kate asks Michelle for the keys to her flat. Carla is surprised by the meal. Gary offers Seb his sympathy over Faye and suggests he joins him for an interview for a big new development. Seb refuses as he still works for Phelan. Utterly thrown by Chesney's confession, Sinead walks out on him. Two masked men break into the garage. Driving away, they almost knock Roy over and throw a can a spray paint at Luke. He, Kevin, Alya, Sophie and Luke see that the premises and a customer car inside have been vandalised and realise the Parker brothers are behind the incident. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor Guest cast *PC Hall - Mark Morrell *Living Transplant Co-ordinator - Jill Myers Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Clinic - Office Notes *Dani Biernat was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Lloyd Bass and Dean Forster as the Stunt Doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan and Alya reveal that they have lost the Showcase order; Luke is arrested for assault; Sinead is not sure how much more she can take of Chesney's bizarre behaviour; and Brian finally breaks the news to Roy that he's moving out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,430,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes